villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steve (The Powerpuff Girls)
Steve is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Super Zeroes". He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography Steve came to Townsville and destroyed everything in sight. He went to Townsville Hall, kidnapped The Mayor, and ate him. After all of the destruction he caused, The Powerpuff Girls did absolutely nothing to stop him, because they were too busy, putting on fancy new costumes and creating their own brand new superhero identities. By the time The Powerpuff Girls finally finished creating their costumes and personas, it was too late. Steve had already left the city, leaving behind nothing but burning rubble and injured civilians. The Powerpuff Girls promised that tomorrow, they would be ready for action, so they could finally try out their new superhero personas. Blossom's persona was Liberty Bell, Bubbles' persona was Harmony Bunny, and Buttercup's persona was Mange. All of which had flashy, elaborate costumes and convoluted backstories, that caused more problems with their characters, than they solved. The next day, Steve came back to Townsville to cause more chaos and mayhem. Liberty Bell got into her Freedom Mobile, and drove out to save the day, but she got stuck in traffic. Harmony Bunny got on her pogo stick and bounced over to Townsville to save the day, but she moved really, really slowly. Mange was afraid of the sun, so she had to sit around at home, waiting for the sun to set. Eventually, traffic cleared up, Harmony Bunny made it to her destination, and night fell, so The Powerpuff Girls could finally arrive on the scene. Once again, however, Steve had already left, and The Powerpuff Girls were late for the party. The next day, The Powerpuff Girls slept on the ground in the city, so they would be there, when Steve came back. Sure enough, Steve returned and caused the same destruction he's been causing for the past two days. This time, The Powerpuff Girls finally fought him, but using their new superpowers. Liberty Bell tried tying him up in a lasso, to make him feel guilty, but since it was just a normal rope, that possessed no actual powers, it had no effect on him. Bubbles tried sticking a bunch of stickers to him, to make him nice, but since these were normal stickers, that possessed no actual magic, they did absolutely nothing. Mange didn't even bother trying to fight him, because the sun was out, and she just sat under a tree in the shade. Steve eventually had enough with The Powerpuff Girls and their lackluster performance and so he stopped the chaos, and sat down to have a heart to heart talk with them. Steve turned out to be a pretty average joe, despite his monstrous appearance. He told The Powerpuff Girls that on Monster Isle, where he comes from, it is a monster's goal to go to Townsville, fight The Powerpuff Girls, and come back alive, making them official heroes. Unfortunately for him, The Powerpuff Girls never showed up, meaning that he would never get the chance to fight them and claim this glorious title. Steve told The Powerpuff Girls that they do not need these flashy costumes and meaningless personas. All they need to do is be themselves. The Powerpuff Girls were swayed by Steve's wise words, and they sprung into action in order to finally kick his rear end the normal way. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destroyers Category:Man-Eaters Category:One-Shot Category:Honorable